


Shoot for the Stars

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: A supernova is a powerful and luminous stellar explosion. Ginny wants to be a part of this transient astronomical event.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Shoot for the Stars

Ginny is a spacecraft pilot, a profession frowned upon by some of the more conservative wizards for not being a magic-specific job. Ginny doesn’t mind though, she’s always loved looking up at space, searching for stars and flying as close as she could get. 

Besides, if it weren’t for being a pilot, she would have never met the love of her life. 

Hermione Granger is a pioneer, combining her knowledge of arithmancy with muggle engineering to revolutionize space travel and strengthen the muggle-wizard alliance. 

When Hermione walks into a room she’s like a supernova, and Ginny can’t help but burn. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
